A Deal With The Big Man
by Emma Winchester
Summary: A deal with God makes Booth admit his feelings for Bones.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones…well except the ones that are in my body and with the Eller's Danlous Syndrome they aren't really nice to me anyway so I don't think Fox will mind me having them. I also do not know any of the cast members. I tried to meet David once when he was still on Angel but yeah the courts say I have to stay at least 100 feet away from him. Seriously I do not own Bones. The show belongs to Fox. And no I do not know how to write a serious disclaimer…sue me…WAIT! Don't do that!

This is my first Bones story. It's a one shot that I wrote after seeing the Buried Alive episode. For the record I hate Cam and I am pretending the whole date in the beginning of the episode didn't happen.

I stole a line from a favorite book of mine. I am not going to tell you what it is. E-mail me if you think you know what book I am talking about.

If you read my other stories just let me warn you I will not be updating them until at least after Thanksgiving. I am half Polish, half Cherokee Indian so my family is huge and they have already started to take over the house. I am already forgetting names…but you can't blame me I had 54 cousins the last time I counted. lol

A Deal With The Big Man

Temperance Brennen watched as the claw foot tub in her bathroom filled with water. After the day she had had all she wanted was to take a nice hot bath and than crawl into bed. She was miserable. Not only was the gravedigger still on the loose, but she had thought that Booth would have stuck around a little longer than he did after she was rescued.

As she shut off the water tap and was about to shrug out of her silk robe to step into the tub she heard a knock on her front door.

Re-tying her robe she made her way to the front door. She looked through the peephole expecting to maybe see Angela standing outside the door waiting to check up on her but instead she saw…Booth? Yes it was Booth. A very ragged looking Booth. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes had their own blue luggage.

She opened the door and Booth let himself in.

"Was the door even locked?" Were the first words out of his mouth. "I didn't here the lock click."

"What?" Temperance asked with raised eyebrow.

"This is how you lock a door." He turned and flipped the latch.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" He asked. "I went to meet you there and Angela told me you had went home."

"Why would I go to the hospital?" Temperance asked.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you were buried alive and spent 13 hours underground with a limited air supply." Booth looked at her like she was crazy.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm a doctor. If I had thought there was anything wrong with me I would have gone. But the only thing that is wrong with me is the fact that I am extremely tired and I am standing talking to one of my best friends who isn't making a whole hell of a lot of sense right now."

Booth sighed "I was worried about you."

Temperance sighed as her face softened a bit. "And that means a lot to me. But Seeley I am extremely tired. Look see me here alive? I'm fine go home and get some sleep you look worse than I do."

"I can't." He flopped down on the sofa.

Temperance sighed and went and took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember that talk we had about faith?" Booth asked.

"Yes and I told you that it is completely illogical to believe in something so asinine as a greater power watching over every single person on the planet." Temperance explained.

"Bones? Could you just be quiet for a second? I am trying to say something here." Booth ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay."

"Well when you went missing I made a deal with God."

"What kind of deal?"

Booth looked into her eyes. "I told him that if he got you back I would tell you the truth."

Temperance shook her head in confusion "The truth about what?"

Booth licked his lips "The truth about how I feel about you."

Temperance's heart sped up a little. "And how do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you?" Booth laughed "When I'm around you I feel a lot of things. Anger, frustration, annoyance, happiness, content. There are only two people in this world that I would lay down my life for. Parker and you. What I am trying to say is that I love you. When I thought that I might lose you I realized that if I didn't get you back I would never be able to tell you that."

A tear ran down Temperance's cheek. "You love me?" She choked out.

Booth ran a hand along her cheek "Yes Temperance I love you."

Temperance gave a watery smile "I love you too Seeley."

Booth leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Where do we go from here?" Temperance asked.

Booth leaned his forehead against hers "Anywhere you want to go. But first I think that we should go to bed…and sleep."

Temperance chuckled. "Is that your way of saying you'll spend the night?"

He kissed her again "Yep."

"One question?"

"What?"

"Who's going to tell Cam about us? She's going to be livid."

Booth laughed. "We'll make Zach do it."

THE END

Fluffy I know but the date between Booth and Cam pissed me off and I needed to write something sweet between B&B. Please R&R!


End file.
